The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved pneumatically operated toys employing movable implements.
In the past a number of toys have been developed utilizing a structure such as a bellows to supply air pressure to a line so as to in turn cause mechanical movement at the end of the line through the use of another structure such as, for example, another bellows. While toys constructed in this manner are unquestionably utilitarian, they are not considered to be particularly desirable in many applications. Should even the smallest air leak develop, the ability of the first bellows to inflate the second is severely compromised. This requires a closed system which has inherent safety disadvantages.
When an implement coupled to the structure operated in response to air pressure is even partially restrained against movement there is a reasonable possibility of whatever is restraining the implement against movement or of the toy itself becoming damaged. Obviously such damage would be undesirable. If, for example, the implement was partially restrained against movement as a result of contact with an eye or an ear of a child there is a significant chance that the child might become injured. The possibility of such damage is particularly significant in cases where compressed air is used to operate simulated tools or other implements reasonably corresponding to adult tools such as chisels, drills and the like.